The Fluffy-Prompt Theorem
by Multiverse0213
Summary: This is a Prompt fic that is centered around shamy. Caution this story may rot your teeth from fluff!
1. The Makeover Hypothesis

**So this is my first Big Bang Theory Fic!**

**I am trying to do a shamy prompt fic. So send me in any ideas that you have (try to keep them k+ or t at the max, because that is the type of relationship that they have. I will take as many prompts as i can. This is most likely going to be rot your teeth out fluff! Woo!**

**I will try to put in the other characters as much as possible but this story is all Shamy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If i did own BBT i wouldn't be writing any of this.**

* * *

**The Makeover Hypothesis**

Penny was painting her nails when she heard a knock on her door. She got out of her chair, and walked over to the door, being careful to not let her toes touch the ground, so she wouldn't smudge her bright blue pedicure into the carpet.

When she opened the door she saw the upset face of her friend, "Amy, it's nice to see you. What's wrong?"

"How do you get a boy to notice you?"

"What?" she asked, confused by the question. Amy had a boyfriend, granted he was Sheldon, but still, why would she need anybody to notice her?

"I know I'm with Sheldon, but it feels like he doesn't notice me. Like, even though I'm his girlfriend, he looks right through me, ya know?" Amy said sniffling at the end of her thought.

"I honestly think you just don't see it." Penny said putting her arm around Amy. _How could she think that Sheldon saw her the same as anybody else. He bought a bunch of cats when they stopped talking, and they weren't even dating at that point in time._ "But if you really want him to notice you, I could call up Bernadette and we could take you out to buy a new dress, and give you a makeover."

"You would do that for me?" Amy asked with a small smile on her face.

"Of course I would!" penny said looking shocked at Amy's question, "You are one of my best friends. I would do this for you in a heartbeat. Plus what is more fun than giving your friend a makeover and going dress shopping?"

Amy gave her a big smile and said, "Lets go then."

* * *

Penny and Bernadette dragged Amy into the Macy's department store. Bernadette's high voice rang out, saying, "First to the dress department, then to the makeup counters, than we get your hair done, and finally we show you off to your boyfriend!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Amy said excitedly. The three girls rode down the escalator until they found themselves in front of a plethora of dresses. Amy immediately gravitated towards a grey frock saying, "I really like this one."

"It's cute" Bernadette lied, "But you said you wanted Sheldon to notice you?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked trying to clarify. Fashion was never her forte.

"She means that you should try something different than what you normally wear." Penny explained, "you really don't notice something until it changes."

"Ok, will you two pick something then. You know more about this than I do."

"Sure," Bernadette said pulling a dress off of a rack and putting it into Amy's hands.

Soon enough Amy was holding dresses of every style, color and print in her arms. They were staring to weigh her down at this point. "Hey can we I try these on now? They are getting pretty heavy."

"Yeah," Penny said eying up the pile, "there has to be at least one perfect dress in there."

* * *

As it turns out, that was easier said than done. 3 dresses in, they still didn't find one that they all liked. The 4th dress was worse than all the rest. It was a pastel green dress with horizontal white stripes.

"It looked so cute on the rack, but I do t think that is the dress for you," Penny said trying to be gentile. But still conveying the point that she should never buy that awful dress.

"It was always like this when I was a kid." Amy said, "Dresses would look good on everybody but me. I am not made to look pretty and feminine"

Penny piped up before she could say anything else, "Don't talk about yourself like that! You are gorgeous. That dress is just not the right style for you. Just keep trying them on until you find one that you feel beautiful in."

Amy kept trying on dresses, and Penny and Bernadette kept turning them down.

"How many do you have left?" Bernadette asked.

"Just one." Amy called back from the dressing room. They could hear the click of the lock and out stepped Amy. The dress was a bright blue color, with what looked like black and white polka dots, but when seen up close turned out to be little flowers. It had a v-neck but was not to deep and came down to Amy's knees.

Penny raised her eyebrows before blurting out, "you are buying that one!"

On the way to the check out they picked up a white cardigan and a pair of black tights. "You can borrow a pair of heals from me," Penny said as they paid for the clothing.

* * *

Hair and makeup was a strange experience for Amy. She had never had two people fussing over her for over an hour. The curling iron was new too, and she learned a lot, about which brushes should by used for which makeup.

When the hairdresser and the make up artists, known as her best friends, stepped away they looked at their work before handing Amy a hand held mirror. She had loose curls with her bangs pinned back with a white penny blossom.

She quickly put on the clothing that they had bought early that day and the red high heels that penny had given her to wear.

"You look amazing. Why don't you dress up more?" Bernadette asked.

"I never knew what to wear and what not to. And I never really had friends who would do this before I met you two." She said, adding, "And this is really the first time I have had a boyfriend to impress too."

* * *

Penny walked into the apartment across the hall, seeing that Leonard, Howard, Raj and Sheldon were all sitting in front of a rerun of 'Doctor Who'. "Turn off the TV," she said stepping into the middle of the room, "We have something to show you."

Bernadette walked in saying; "feast your eyes upon the newly made over Amy Farah-Fowler!"

Amy stepped into the room and was met with a chorus of wolf whistles and calls of "ooo Amy you look great" from all of the guys except for Sheldon. Amy upset by this, pulled Sheldon over to the kitchen.

"Why haven't you said anything about my new look."

"Because I don't see the appeal," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because you were perfect the way you were. And I don't think that you should ever change yourself." He answered simply. "I don't see the appeal in caring about your looks so much when you are already so beautiful on the inside. Plus you already look perfect to me. I'm not a bird I don't need to be attracted by bright shiny articles of clothing." He looked at Amy, who had a beautiful smile on her face.

He was about to finish off with a witty remark when Leonard saying, "Awww, Sheldon is a person!" cut him off.

Sheldon glared at Leonard and said, "Of course I am a person! Now would you mind your own business!"

* * *

**Because don't we all just Sheldon to tell Amy that she is beautiful? **


	2. The song Decoding

**Authors note: To the guest who sent me a fic: You were anonymous so I cant respond to you directly, but I do not think that I could do your fic justice. You should keep going though, just write what ever comes to mind, you may be surprised by the outcome. I really only do fluffy stuff though, so I'm not sure how I would do on a fic like yours. But keep going and PM me when you are done. I will be sure to read it!**

**Continuing on. I have not been getting any prompts, but just send me anything. If I don't think I can make it work I will PM you. But it can be as vague or specific as you want, just try to keep it in the area of K+, because that is what I do best and I don't think that I would be able to do anything more intense justice.**

**Sorry for the long authors note, this is just another one-shot I had saved for a situation like this one. It is a little more sad than most but it has a happy ending. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have checked and I still don't own BBT. Or the song the scientist, all the rights to that go to Coldplay. :(**

* * *

**The Song Decoding**

"He has been crying for 3 hours," Leonard said into the phone that he had pressed up to his ear. He was staring at his hysterical friend who was curled up in his spot sobbing, "I'm not sure what to do. I've never seen him this heart broken before. It's kind of weird."

"Well what do you expect?" Penny's voice rang out from he other end of the line, "Amy just walked out of his life. He may not be human enough to realize himself, but he was definitely in love with her."

"Yeah, definitely," he said taking another look at his Sheldon, "Do you know why?"

"Sort of," Penny answered, "She didn't want to talk about it much. She is almost as broken up as him. Apparently she asked him if he loved her. Gave him an ultimatum and everything, and when he didn't say anything she walked out."

"That's awful."

"I know," she agreed, "They were endgame. No mater how slowly they moved, they were gonna be constant."

"We need to get them back together." Leonard said.

"I know; I'll figure out something and I'll call you when I've got it."

"Alright, I'll see you when Sheldon decides to let people back into our apartment. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Leonard hung up the phone and sat in the chair next to Sheldon. He was visibly shaking. And he had his knees tucked under his chest, not caring about the fact that his shoes were leaving dirt on his spot. With a sniffle, he looked up at Leonard. The tears were still streaming down his face and for the first time in over 3 hours he spoke. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you love her stupid," Leonard stated. Sheldon looked even more upset at the comment, "you love her and you let her just walk on out."

"Will it go away?"

"No," he said in a softer tone, "But penny and I agree that you two were made for each other, so we are going to help you get her back."

"How?"

"Not sure yet. But penny and I actually understand romance to some degree. You'll have your girl back soon." He said as he stood up from the chair

"Leonard, wait," Sheldon said as Leonard turned to face him, "Thank you"

"No worries. That's what friends do." And with that he walked into his room, waiting for penny to call.

* * *

"Ok, so I have some people that I want you to meet." Penny said dragging Leonard through the cheesecake factory and stopping him in front of 5 teenagers. "This is the band that plays here every other Friday. That is Bella, Renee, Kenny, Jamie and Scott. My plan was to get Amy to eat dinner with me here, and for the band to play a love song as an elaborate way for Sheldon to tell her that he loves her."

The girl in the front, Renee, said, "Your friend, the tall one that looks like C3PO, he picked the perfect song. Penny told us what to do, just make sure everything is in place and get Sheldon here for the song, and we will take it from there."

"Alright it was nice to meet you, see you all on Friday"

A chorus of goodbyes followed him out of the kitchen as he texted Sheldon.

* * *

Leonard walked into the cheesecake factory, dropping Sheldon off in the kitchen. He looked around the dining room, seeing band dispersed throughout. The two boys were at a table each with a different guitar leaning against their chairs. There was an electric base leaning on a leg to the grand piano. Across the room in a boot there was one of the girls with a marching snare in the seat next to her. Leonard couldn't help but think that penny was a genius.

Amy was sitting at the table just adjacent to the piano. Penny was sitting across from her and they were both enjoying ice-cream sundaes. Amy had her back to Leonard and penny was facing him.

When he spotted them he put his thumb up to indicate that Sheldon was in the building. Penny pressed send on her cell phone, which she was keeping hidden from Amy. Within seconds the girl Renee stepped out from the back room and up to the piano.

"Hello, I am Renee from the band 'Gone Like Vinyl'. We sing songs here on Fridays and we do weddings and parties if anybody is interested." She paused for a second looking at penny for a cue before continuing, most of the restaurant looked confused seeing as she was the only person on the stage "Normally when we take requests they are in the middle of the show, but I was confronted by a man who was in tears. He insisted that we start off with this song giving me the message, I should have said it." Everybody in the dining room searched for the heart broken man that she was talking about

"So this is the scientist, by Coldplay" with that she started pounding chords on the piano. Then in a soft voice she started to sing.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I'll set you apart"_

Renee was starting to tear up at the song, as were the people in the dining room. Her voice cracked with emotion on the high notes. Amy seemed slightly puzzled, as if trying to figure out the song choice and the meaning be hind the message, 'I should have said it.'__

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart

As she came to the chorus a few people in the room started to harmonize with her. Penny and Leonard being the only people that knew that they were the rest of the band.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start._

The two boys sitting in the booth picked up their guitars and started to play. They both walked up to Amy and Penny's table and sat right in front of them. Amy's face flushed, but was still filled with confusion. Another girl came out of the back and picked up the base, picking up with the song.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

A beat of a drum could be heard from the back of the room along with the harmonies of the song. Amy turned to see another girl with a marching snar beating it in time with the song.

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

Amy had finally come to the conclusion of what had happened. Sheldon was doing this for her. Tears started dripping down her cheeks.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

As the band finished the song letting their voices fill the room and the sound grow richer, and more beautiful, Sheldon appeared from the kitchen, his eyes still red rimmed from tears. He brushed past the two guitar players and kneeled right in front of Amy, "I never knew anything about love or feelings, but these last couple of days have taught me more about it than ever. I know how hard it must be for you to deal with somebody like me, but I really do love you. I just didn't think it needed saying. I don't know if you have noticed, but I have gotten so much better because you are around, and I have seen how hard it is with out you," he started letting tears fall again, "I hope you can still say that you love me too."

Amy leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, "of course I still love you too. This was beautiful by the way."

She smiled at him and they were too caught up in their own little world to notice that the band, penny and Leonard were all smiling behind them

* * *

**Quick question. Is it bad that I was crying while writing this. I was just imagining what a breakup scene between this couple would be, and considering the fact that Sheldon got 22 cats when they stopped being friends after such a short time, I could only figure that the real breakup scene would be much more emotional.**

**On the other hand it could have been because I was blasting Coldplay music as I was writing this, and that stuff always gets to me. So… um… yeah.**

**Send me some prompts so we can get this thing rolling!**


	3. The Chimpanzee duplication

**So this is my third chapter and I finally got a prompt WOOO! Granted it is from a very good friend of mine and I did bother her until she gave me one, but I still like to think that it counts.**

**So from my personal friend, Worldsawayamy: ****_You could write a one shot where the chimp that Amy was living with died and she had grown fond on _****[sic]****_ it so Sheldon gets her a baby chimpanzee. _**

**Now so far this story has been sort of sad, so I have not included the death of the chimp in the story so we are just going to say that it happened a month or two before this one-shot takes place**

**So enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBT and nobody has given it to me yet!**

* * *

**The Chimpanzee Duplication **

"So Amy what is it like with out your monkey?" Penny asked while she was painting each of Amy's fingernails a different color.

"Well I really miss him but the apartment does smell better due to the lack of feces and cigarette smoke, but I did grow quite fond of him."

"How?" Sheldon asked incredulously, "He was to quote you 'kind of an ass' he blue smoke in your face and wrecked your harp, twice."

"She deals with you doesn't she?" Penny asked while painting Amy's ring finger a bright pink color.

"I am quite the delight!" Sheldon said in defense, "And I have to deal with you eating my food and painting your nails on my couch. By the way penny you are in my spot."

"Deal with it Sheldon." Penny snapped, " plus since you are such a delight we wanted to spend time with you."

Sheldon smiled, "Oh why thank you."

Amy gave Penny a look before turning to Sheldon and saying, "she is being sarcastic. You really have to work on your sarcasm detection it makes you a very easy target." She turned back to Penny and said, "but aside from what Sheldon pointed out, I really do miss him. He made my apartment less lonely, and I didn't need to watch TV nearly as much because he was pretty entertaining."

Penny smiled and said, "Well, I am very sorry about your monkey."

"Eh, it's OK."

But Sheldon knew Amy and this was upsetting her more than she was letting on. He decided then and there that he would do anything to cheer her up. Well almost anything, he still believed that hugging felt like being choked to death by a snake, but his point still stood.

And he knew exactly what to do. He just needed a babysitter and some time with Amy away from her apartment for a bit.

* * *

Sheldon was dragging Amy up the halls of her building, "Come on Sheldon what do you need to show me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he answered.

"Yes but surprises from you are not always what you expect them to be, and your sense of gift giving is sort of weird. Ii mean who gives their friend a pencil sharpener for Christmas?"

"This will change all of your views of my gift giving," Sheldon retorted, "and by the way that was a wonderful pencil sharpener and he still keeps it at his office!" finally they got to the door and Sheldon looked at Amy to unlock it. He was jumping from foot to foot and Amy was having a very hard time deciphering if that meant that he was exited or that he had to pee.

Amy opened the door to a very distinct smell. She looked at Sheldon before entering her house. Sitting at her dining room table was Penny and right across from her was a little brown monkey with giant ears and fluffy fur.

"Who is that?" Amy asked, directing the question towards Penny.

"That is Blaine, " Sheldon said from behind her. At the call of his name the monkey turned around and smiled, "I acquired him from a man who sells monkeys as pets. I thought you would like one that wasn't addicted to drugs."

Amy walked over to the monkey who immediately held his arms out to her. She picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck, causing penny to let out an "aw he loves you."

Then Amy turned to Sheldon, "He really does,' she said walking over to give him a short peck on the cheek.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I know this one was short but I feel like it was still adorable without all of the extra length. So I hope you like my prompted writing. Send me a prompt and I will try to write it up and give you credit for the idea.**

**Long live Shamy.**

**BTW did everybody see the last episode? I did and it was pretty sad and funny at the same time. I am really not sure how I felt.**

**Until next time.**


	4. The Time Vortex

**So I have gotten another prompt from my friend worldsawayamy: ****_You couldn't resist could you, Blaine. So I'm studying for History and I thought u could possibly do one where Amy's a southern belle and went to a dance to support the soldiers in ww2 where she met Sheldon, a decoder (or something else). _**

**First off, the name Blaine was the first name I could think. If any of you want to view it as a glee reference go for it, but it didn't really mean much.**

**Second. This is my first completely au fanfic.**

**Third. Worldsawayamy is the only one prompting so everybody else should send in prompts too. I'll try to do everything that I can.**

* * *

**The Time Vortex**

General Sheldon Lee Cooper had just gotten home from Europe. He had been grazed by a bullet, while protecting his best friend Leonard, and the wound had gotten infected. They sent him home with a semi honorable discharge, and it was quite frankly the happiest day of his life. He would miss Leonard but he was scheduled to get back to Texas in a matter of weeks. It's strange how long you could live in the same town as somebody and never have met them before.

If Sheldon hadn't been discharged that statement would not have come true the second time. As a war vet he was invited to a huge gala in honor of the solders that were currently fighting in the Second World War. So dressed in his best Sunday suit Sheldon arrived to the hustle and bustle of a huge party.

Amy was a worker at a department store. She had been volunteering for the Red Cross since the war had started. Her and all of the other volunteers were asked to attend what would most likely be the party of the year.

She expected to just go and have a good time with a few of her friends, and maybe catch the eye of a young man. Her hair was curled into wide ringlets and tied back with a bright yellow ribbon. He dress was a deep blue and less puffed up than most of her friend's gowns. The sash was a matching color to the ribbon in her hair.

She walked in behind her friends Penelope and Bernadette, who were talking about their significant others. They were both in the war, so they had both missed them so much.

The second he saw her, he was drawn to her. Most men wouldn't think much of her and would have been attracted to the two friends that she was with, but to Sheldon, she was the most beautiful young lady that he had ever seen.

Sheldon had fought on the front lines, but nothing had prepared him for talking to a pretty girl. "Hello, I am Sheldon," his voice shook, "I just wanted to tell you that you look absolutely breath taking."

"Why thank you," she smiled at him, "My name is Amy, and you look very handsome yourself." She chuckled a little bit at the blush that spread across the bridge of his nose.

He rubbed the back of his neck before holding his hand out to her and asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She smiled at him. And with out any other words he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor where a fast jazz song was being played by a 7-piece band.

* * *

"Do you have any clue who that fellow that Amy's dancing with is?" Penny asked her friend.

"No," Bernadette answered, "but they seem to be having a good time."

"He looks really familiar though," penny said, "I cant put my finger on it… OH I know who he is!"

"Who?"

"That's one of Leonard's army friends. I saw him when he sent me a picture that they all took together."

"That is very interesting," Bernadette responded, "What are the odds of that happening?"

Penny just shrugged and picked up another glass from a waiter who was walking by.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy had danced, talked, and overall just had a good time all night. She really enjoyed getting to know him. "I've had a lot of fun tonight Sheldon," she said as her friends were calling out to her.

"I have too, maybe we could do this again?"

"Maybe. My friends are calling me. I'm sorry I have to go." She said looking back at Penny and Bernadette.

"Well, I hope to see you soon," Sheldon said, picking up her hand, and kissing the back of it. Then he took the flower off of his jacket and handed it to Amy, "keep this to remember me by."

"Thank you," she said with a blush spreading across her face. She gave him one more smile before running off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

**So I hope that you enjoyed that! It was my first AU so I'm not really sure how to go about them, but I will try to do more. So this was short, but it was cute.**

**Send in more prompts unless you want Worldsawayamy to run the show. **


	5. The brownie batter extraction

**So this is my 3rd prompt (5****th**** chapter), but it is the first one that is not from worldsawayamy. So from britlv:** **_How about Sheldon and Amy accidentally eat some pot brownies._**

**I really want to see this on the show. Since I do not know how I would introduce them to pot brownies in any other situation, I decided to put this during the episode where Leonard, Raj, and Howard go to see the shooting stars, and those old ladies give them pot brownies.**

**Seeing as I have never been stoned or seen people who are actually stoned, I am going to have to go to the media for this one. So here goes something! **

**So yes I know that this is non-canon but I couldn't decide how those two would end up with pot brownies in any other situation.**

** So all I have left to tell you is, that I don't own BBT and to enjoy the story.**

* * *

**The Brownie batter extraction**

Those brownies were incredible. Sheldon knew for a fact that elderly women made the best, baked goods in the world. He had his me maw to prove that theory. But theses were like no other brownies that he had had before. They were incredible. They mad him happy he was addicted, and by the looks of all of his friends they felt the same.

Amy could sort of recall hearing somebody say, "I can feel the earth moving. It's going to fast. Raj slow it down." But she didn't really care at the moment. She had just had some wonderful brownies. But she also could feel gravity getting less strong. She was drifting away!

"Sheldon, I'm floating away help me!" Sheldon whipped his head around so fast that if he were coherent he probably would have felt some pain, but at the moment Amy was more important.

"Here grab my hand and hold on!" he said in an urgent tone. He held out his hand and Amy grabbed it with a feeling of relief. Sheldon had her and she wasn't going to fall off of the earth.

"Oooo" a voice with a very distinct accent came from their left, "Sheldon and Amy are holding hands!"

"Please, Raj" Sheldon snapped at him, "Stop being childish. I am trying to make sure Amy doesn't drift off of the earth." That really should have been the first clue.

"Oh. Amy, keep holding on!"

Sheldon continued to feel happy, just like the time Penny had made him those really good virgin Cuba Libres. And just like with those drinks he had the sudden urge to sing "OUR WHOLE UNIVERSE WAS IN A HOT DENSE STATE…"

"Sheldon what are you singing?" Amy asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"The Big Bang theory."

"No" she said back, not making the connection that that was in fact the name of the song, "What song are you singing?"

"What song?" he asked back, now confusing her more. She decided to drop it and for a second they just sat there in a comfortable silence looking at the stars while the others regaled each other with exaggerated stories of their conquests. For a second she had thought that there was something said about Howard's cousin but she let that slide.

Sheldon broke the silence first saying, "Hey Amy. You wanna hear a joke?"

"If it starts with Knock, Knock, Knock Amy. Knock, Knock, Knock Amy. Knock, Knock, Knock Amy. I am going to break up with you."

Sheldon seemed lost in thought for a second before saying, "Ok wanna hear a different joke. My barber told me this one."

"Ok."

"What does a nosy pepper do?" he asked with slurred speech.

"I don't know what?"

"It gets…" he paused for dramatic effect, "jalapeño business." After a short pause from Amy, she started to laugh. When she snorted she shortly got the attention from the others until they got distracted by their quest for food and forgot about her.

"So you thought that was funny?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course I did. That was the funniest thing that you've ever said. " She answered.

"Cool. So then can you explain why it's funny to me?"

They continued to joke, sing loudly and watch the stars throughout the night. And over time, the drugs that had been used to spike the brownies had worn off for the most part, still leaving them slightly buzzed.

"Hey. I want to try something." Amy blurted, looking over at Sheldon. They were still lying in the grass together.

"Ok," he said not recognizing the phrase from another time that one of them was under the influence.

Amy blinked at him once before closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to his lips. Sheldon closed his eyes and kissed her back. He scooted closer to her so that he wouldn't have to crane his neck, but they had blocked out the rest of the world until their moment was broken by the phrase, "Sheldon and Amy sittin in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" from their friends.

Sheldon pulled away and looked at Amy in absolute terror, eyes wide. "How did we get in a tree?"

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I tried to convey stoned but I really haven't encountered high people before, so I tried my best. They may come off as more drunk.  
The joke that Sheldon told Amy is quite possibly one of my favorite jokes of all time, so I hope you tell it so somebody!**

**And also this is the first one with a real kiss, and of course they had to be mocked for it. What is the point of having friends if they don't make fun of you and the people that you like!**

**Send in more prompts. This story continuing all depends on the readers**


	6. The kiss reaction

**So I got another prompt. This will be number 6 for all of you counting at home. I am starting to get more prompts now and this is awesome. It is also pretty great to have something to write too. I just finished my chapter fic!**

**Shamycrazy****_: How about a SIK but where Sheldon kisses Amy in order to mark her as his own/out of his competitive nature to prove a point. (Maybe as a result of him finding out about Berts interest in Amy?)_**

**So I have never written protective/jealous!Sheldon. This should be fun. Also I hope you all realize that I am just copy and pasting the prompts not a word has been changed to fit my stuff in any way.**

**Sorry this is all so late I have had a hectic school week with midterms and studying along with lots of drama in my personal life so I was kind of slow to write all of this. **

**Yes I know that the authors note is longer than the story at this point but I also am kind of writing Burt as an OC because he really doesn't have a personality.**

**So enjoy the story and know that I own nothing!**

If Sheldon were going to be forced to spend days off of work the best place to spend them would have to be Amy's lab. Not only did it have the homey feel of lab equipment and heavy-duty cleaning material, but it also had his favorite person. He liked spending time with Amy more than he had let on, and today was no different.

Sheldon was on a backless stool eating gummy bears and watching Amy do some work with a microscope. She had explained to him what she planned on doing, but he quickly zoned out. Biology was cool, but it was no physics.

He came to when he saw a very large man walk into Amy's office. He started talking to her and handed her a rock '_that was awfully nice of him,' _Sheldon thought, a bit perplexed.

It was when the man, now known to Sheldon as Burt due the conversation that he was having with Amy. With the next sentence that Burt said Sheldon saw red.

"So Amy, do you want to maybe go on a date with me on Friday?"

Before she even had time to answer Sheldon was standing right in front of Burt. It was strange to him that he was shorter, but he didn't care. "What are you doing? Amy is my girlfriend."

If Sheldon was facing Amy he would have seen the small smile that spread across her face, but he was still glaring at Burt who decided to blurt out the phrase, "Yeah right!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sheldon asked, actually detecting the sarcasm in the line.

"I mean you aren't her boyfriend. She said she has one, but if she weren't sick she would have gone to that museum with me!" he snapped moving closer to Sheldon.

"What!"

"You heard me! I know you are not really dating."  
"Yes we are, she was just protecting your feelings because she is one of the nicest people ever," Amy's smile grew at that comment, "She is my girlfriend so back off!"

"Prove it!" Burt challenged.

"I will," Sheldon stated simply. With that he turned to Amy and pulled her into a kiss. When the initial shock wore off, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, all the while Sheldon wondering '_Why haven't I done this before?'_

When he pulled away, Amy had an awestruck look on her face. He gave her a quick smile and turned to see that Burt had walked out of the room, taking the shiny rock with him.

"Don't worry about the rock," Sheldon said, "I find that equations are much more romantic anyways," before giving one of his little wheezing laughs.


End file.
